The Return of Princess Mononoke
by SSJiinSan
Summary: This story is what happens after Princess Mononoke. This is Chapter One "Ashitaka Returns">


[pic]  
  
The Return of Princess Mononoke  
  
Disclaimer: This story is after Princes Mononoke. We think it's all over but it's not! After I saw the Kodama at the end of the movie I could tell it wasn't over. Ashitaka is back! San has a new enemy but goes to find Ashitaka to help her beat her new enemy. But Ashitaka lives in Iron town. San does not want to go there because she knows that Lady Eboshi wants to kill her. What will San do? Will she get Ashitaka? Will she go to Iron town? Well read and find out…  
  
Chapter one  
  
Ashitaka's Return to the forest  
  
Moro, Moro, said San in her sleep. One of Moro's cubs looked at the other one and said, She's dreaming of mother again. I feel so bad that mother died. The other looked at the wolf and said "Who will become the new wolf god"? The two wolfs looked at each other. We shall wait, said the other one.  
  
The other wolf looked at San. When do you think Princess Mononoke will awaken? I don't know. But I know something is coming, said the wolf. San wake up, said the other. San awoke to the sound of her name. Mora one of Moro's cubs looked at San. Nasha the other cub walked outside. San you must go to Iron town and see that young boy Ashitaka, said Mora.  
  
I don't want to go to Iron town. That witch Eboshi lives their. I hate her. I still want to kill her, said San. Nasha turned around and said lets kill Eboshi then. San got up and grabbed her mask and put it on.  
  
Then Mora walked by her and said San get on my back. San got up on Mora's back. We're going to iron town, Mora said. Then she started running. San pulled down her mask and took out her knife. I'll kill her this time, she thought.  
  
The grates to Iron town are close, said Mora. San saw the gates and got ready to jump. Mora ran near to the gate and San jumped. She climbed up the wall and was greeted by gun shots. But everyone missed her. She ran from roof top to roof top.  
  
Soon she saw where Eboshi lived. I can't kill her now I have to find Ashitaka, said San to herself. Suddenly the roof collapsed in which she was on and she fell down right into Ashitaka's arms. Ashiaka! You've got to come with me. Moro's cubs told me to get you, San said.  
  
Ashitaka put San down and said lets go! San jumped up to where the roof did not collapse. Ashitaka followed her. San whistled for Mora. San ran once again from roof top to roof top, Ashitaka following her. She soon saw Mora and Nasha racing toward the Iron town gate.  
  
San looked at Ashitaka and said jump when you get to the gate. Ashitaka and San soon made it to the gate and jumped. San landed on Mora, Ashitaka landed on Nasha. The two wolfs ran up into the forest, and up a cliff and soon stopped at their home, on top of a cliff. San jumped off Mora, and Ashitaka jumped off Nasha. San took off her mask and looked at Ashitaka. Long time no see said Ashitaka.  
  
Then he walked up to San and hugged her. San who was surprised hugged back. Ashitaka I've missed you so much she said. Then Mora walked by them and San said we must all talk now. About why I had you bring Ashitaka. I am going to become the wolf god shortly.  
  
I need the both of you to protect me from what is coming. San we need Ashitaka. Mora turned to Ashitaka. Ashitaka will you stay here and protect me with San? Yes I will, replied Ashitaka. Thank you, Ashitaka. I thought I'd never be asking a human like you to help me.  
  
I thought San was enough but I can feel the forest spirit. It's coming back to us, said Mora. Shishi Gami never died. He has been with us all this time. I know it, said Ashitaka. San looked up at Mora and said Do I get to kill Eboshi?  
  
Sister you may not kill her yet. Her time is not yet, said Mora. Nasha looked at Mora and said She will kill you, just like she did to mother. San looked at the both of them and said "Moro will be returning soon, I can almost feel it". Child we all can, said Mora. San walked out of the cave which she lived in.  
  
She looked at how beautiful the forest was. Then she heard kodamas rattle in the wind. She looked at the place where iron town was. She thought, Eboshi it's time for you to die. I will kill you before Moro comes back. I swear.  
  
Ashitaka looked out to where San was and said, "Before I left with you I got a letter from my little sister Kaya who said she'd be visiting soon". San looked into Ashitaka's dark black eyes and said, "How is she getting here"? She's riding Yakkul, answered Ashitaka.  
  
  
  
[pic] 


End file.
